1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel suspension system for motorcycles and particularly to a wheel suspension system for motorcycles in which a damping mechanism is interposed between a stable member and a swingable member supporting a road wheel.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In the art of motorcycles, there have been proposed wheel suspension systems including a stable member such as a vehicle frame, a swingable member connected with the stable member such as a rear fork supporting thereon a road wheel such as a rear wheel and a damping mechanism interposed between the stable and swingable members, in which the damping mechanism comprises a hydraulic damper of a telescopic type and a coil spring fitted on the damper, the hydraulic damper and the coil spring cooperating with each other to produce damping forces against vertical movements of the road wheel.
In such conventional wheel suspension system, a damping mechanism has the confriguration and damping force producing direction thereof substantially restricted by a telescopic damper of a substantially tubular form, thus being restricted in design and arrangement to a considerable degree.
The present invention overcomes such problems in conventional wheel suspension systems for motorcycles.